Tired of Being Alone
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Auf einem seiner verbotenen Streifzüge jenseits des Sperrrings von Gondolin wird Maeglin von Orks gefangen genommen. In Morgoths Kerkern vor sich hin brütend denkt er über die Einflüsterungen des Dunklen Herrschers nach, welcher ihm die Erfüllung seiner tiefsten Wünsche verspricht. Warum nicht annehmen? Der Preis ist allein der Verrat Gondolins. [Tired of Being Alone - Schiller]


Maeglin war in mancherlei Hinsicht ein sonderbarer Elb und trug wohl nicht umsonst und zu Recht das Zeichen eines finsteren Maulwurfs. Seine Mutter war Aredhel Ar-Feiniël, Schwester des Verborgenen Königs Turgon, und sein Vater Eol der Dunkelelb, einer von den Sindar und der Meisterschmied Elu Thingols. Sie waren sich einst im dunklen Wald von Nan Elmoth begegnet, wo Eol Aredhel durch sein Zauberwerk zu seinem ebenso dunklen Heim im Herzen des Waldes gelockt hatte. Dort ehelichte er sie, und sie war es einige Zeit zufrieden, mit diesem finsteren und schweigsamen Herrn und seinen ebenso schweigsamen Gefolgsleuten zu leben. Bald schenkte sie ihm einen Sohn, und nachdem zwölf Jahre vergangen waren, nannte Eol ihn Maeglin, den scharfen Blick. Insgeheim aber nannte Aredhel ihn Lómion, das Kind der Dämmerung.

Maeglin wuchs rasch, und man sah ihm an, dass er von den Noldor abstammte, doch im Charakter schlug er stark nach seinem Vater. Er reiste viel mit ihm zu den Zwergen von Nogrod und Belegost und lernte eifrig und schnell alles, was man ihn lehrte, und dies war insbesondere die Kunst, Eisen zu schürfen und zu bearbeiten.

Nur eines störte ihn, und das nicht zu wenig. Sein Vater verbot es ihm nach der Verwandtschaft seiner Mutter zu fragen, und auch verbot er Aredhel, ihrem Sohn von ebenjener zu erzählen. Insgeheim aber tat sie es, wenn Eol nicht zu Hause war, und Maeglin begann von den Großtaten seiner Verwandten und von der Pracht Gondolins zu träumen. Weiterhin verbot Eol ihnen, in seiner Abwesenheit das Haus zu verlassen oder Fremde einzulassen; in dem dunklen Nan Elmoth lebten sie wie Gefangene, wie zwei kostbare noldorische Perlen, die vor der Welt weggeschlossen worden waren.

Maeglin verdross dies zunehmend, und als sein Vater wie jedes Jahr von den Zwergen zu ihrem Fest eingeladen worden war, überredete er Aredhel, mit ihm nach Gondolin zu fliehen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mochte sie ihm noch so vieles von der Verborgenen Stadt erzählt haben, doch den geheimen Zugang hatte sie ihm verschwiegen. Nun aber ließ sie sich von ihm überredet und führte ihn nach Gondolin.

Eol kam jedoch früher als gedacht von den Zwergen heim und bemerkte ihre Flucht. Er folgte ihnen eilends, denn sie waren kaum zwei Tage vor ihm aufgebrochen. Aredhel und Maeglin aber bemerkten nicht, dass er sie durch das verborgene Tor von Gondolin hatte gehen sehen, und gerade als sie vor den König traten und alles froh war, dass Aredhel heimgekehrt war, erschien Eol und wurde vor Turgon gebracht.

Im Gegensatz zu Maeglin wurde ihm nicht mit Freundlichkeit begegnet, denn er hatte keine geringere als eine Prinzessin der Noldor geraubt und sie ohne Einwilligung ihrer mächtigen Verwandten geehelicht. Turgon erinnerte ihn an das Gesetz Gondolins, für immer hier zu verweilen oder zu sterben. Eol wählte den Tod. Doch nicht für sich allein sollte er gelten, auch seinen Sohn wollte Eol mit in den Tod reißen. Er nahm unversehens seinen Speer und warf ihn nach Maeglin. Aredhel sprang dazwischen. Die Wunde schien zunächst klein und ungefährlich, doch überraschend verschlechterte sich Aredhels Gesundheit über Nacht und sie verstarb plötzlich. Denn der Speer war vergiftet gewesen. Da ließ sich Turgon zu keiner Milde mehr erweichen, und am nächsten Morgen wurde Eol vom Caragdûr gestoßen. Noch im Tod verfluchte er seinen Sohn, dass auch dieser in Gondolin sein Ende finden würde.

So unglücklich diese erste Begegnung zwischen Turgon und Maeglin auch verlief, doch hier erblickte er zum ersten Mal Turgons Tochter Idril Celebrindal, des Königs einziges Kind. Er sah sie, sah ihre liebliche Gestalt, ihr wundervolles Haar, goldblond wie das der Vanyar, denn ihre Mutter Elenwe war von diesem Volk gewesen. Und neben ihr verblasste alle kühle Erhabenheit und Pracht Gondolins. Idrils Anblick sollte für Maeglin unvergesslich werden.

Doch was er da für sie empfand, kam einem Frevel gleich, war eine Schandtat, denn weder die Noldor oder irgendein anderes Volk der Elben ging eine Verbindung mit so nahen Verwandten ein. Er sah sich gezwungen, seine Gefühle zurück zu halten. Doch Idril wusste dennoch wohl um sie und mied und misstraute ihm, denn Eols Worte zu seinem Sohn hatten sie bestürzt.

Indes erarbeitete sich Maeglin unter den Gondolindrim einen hohen Status. Sein Wissen um den Bergbau und die Metallverarbeitung war hoch geschätzt, und auch wurde ihm so manches gelehrt. Nur wenig später saß er zur Rechten des Königs und war oberster der Erzschürfer. Die Mine von Anghabar hoch im Norden der Echoriath war ihm besonders lieb, denn sie gab gutes Eisen, das er geschickt zu verarbeiten wusste. Doch nicht nur deswegen wurde er hoch geschätzt, sondern auch wegen seines klugen Rates und seiner mutigen Taten.

So manche Dinge gab es aber, die dieses Ansehen überschatteten. Idrils Misstrauen Maeglin gegenüber ließ nicht nach, dennoch hielt er trotz allem mehrere Male vor Turgon um ihre Hand an. Immer wurde sie ihm verwehrt, und das nicht nur, weil er ihr Vetter war, sondern auch, weil Turgon ahnte, dass Maeglin auf noch mehr Macht aus war. Denn Turgon hatte schließlich keinen direkten Erben. Vielleicht aber war dies der Moment, wo Gondolins Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm.

Auch überschritt Maeglin so manches Mal heimlich den Sperrgürtel in den Echoriath, um in den Ländern jenseits davon umherzuwandern, auch wenn dies ausdrücklich verboten war. Er missgönnte Húrin und Huor, als diese in Gondolin eintrafen, die Gunst des Königs und redete gegen sie, denn für die Menschen konnte er nicht viel erübrigen. Tuor, Sohn von Huor, war wohl der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Denn mit ihm verlor Maeglin Idril für immer.

Tuor heiratete die Königstochter, und alles Volk in Gondolin war glücklich, allein Maeglin nicht. Einige Zeit darauf wurde dem Prinzenpaar ein Sohn geboren, Earendil nannten sie ihn. Indes war es nun Tuor, der immer höher in der Gunst des Königs aufstieg, denn er war der Gesandte Ulmos, und Maeglin schien es, als wäre er mehr und mehr vergessen und in seine dunklen, engen Minen abgeschoben.

Maeglin litt darunter, oh ja, und wie er litt. Seine ohnehin hoffnungslose Liebe war für immer für ihn verloren und auch sein Stern war versunken. Der König wollte ihn nicht mehr und hatte ihn einfach abgesetzt. Für einen Menschen! Im Laufe dieser Zeit wurden Maeglins Streifzüge immer häufiger und immer weiter. Und auf einem dieser Streifzüge fanden die Orks ihn.

Dies alles und noch viel mehr ging Maeglin durch den Kopf, während er in Angband in Ketten geschlagen war und Morgoth ihm seine Versprechungen ins Ohr flüsterte.

Hatte Idril ihn denn nie geliebt? Mit Sicherheit hatte sie es getan! Sie hatte es getan, doch sie hatte Angst, dies offen zu tragen, wie er es mehr und mehr getan hatte. Wie hätte sie ihn nicht lieben können? Vielleicht mochte er nicht der ansehnlichste sein, doch war noch immer von edlem noldorischen Geblüt, von _ihrem_ Geblüt. So vieles hätte er ihr geben können! Wissen, Macht, Schätze.

Doch sie hatte ihr Leben gewählt, und es war die falsche Wahl gewesen. Selbst jetzt noch verstand sie nicht, selbst jetzt noch hielt sie an ihrem Irrglauben fest. Und liebte einen _Menschen_! Sogar sein Kind hatte sie ausgetragen!

Maeglin war es leid, allein zu sein. Sein ganzes Leben war er sich allein vorgekommen, erst in Nan Elmoth, fernab von anderen Elben und in Isolation lebend, und dann in Gondolin ohne eine Familie und ohne Liebe.

Idril hatte ihn gemieden. Viele andere hatten ihn gemieden. Und das nur, weil er anders war, weil nicht auch sein Vater ein Noldo gewesen war. Die Königstochter hatte ihn beharrlich gemieden und hatte nicht zugelassen, dass er sich ihr in irgendeiner Weise nähern konnte, allzeit war sie in weiter Ferne zu ihm gewesen. Doch sie hatte ihn nicht verstanden, sie wollte es nicht. Weder sie noch irgendwer sonst, niemand in Gondolin hatte ihn so akzeptieren wollen, wie er war, davon war er überzeugt.

Dabei hatte er seine Base doch gebraucht! Er hatte sie gebraucht, um nicht allein in dieser Welt sein zu müssen. Ihre Ferne hatte ihn tief verletzt, noch tiefer aber ihre Liebe zu Tuor. Seine Seele war mehr und mehr erkaltet, während sie sich immer mehr von ihm entfernte. Dabei hatte er doch gerade die Wärme ihrer Hände benötigt, um sein gefrorenes Herz wieder zum Schmelzen zu bringen!

Er hätte alles für sie getan. Alles! Nichts wäre ihm zu schwer gewesen, um ihre Liebe zu bekommen. Jedes Opfer hätte er gebracht, was sie verlangt hätte. Seinen rechten Arm hätte er hergegeben, nicht nur seine Hand, wie Beren es getan hatte. Er hätte Berge ausgerissen und Meere ausgehoben! Doch nichts hatte geholfen. Er hatte alles versucht, um die Leere in seinem Herzen zu füllen, und nichts erreicht.

Er war es so jämmerlich leid, allein zu sein. Er wollte wieder fühlen, er brauchte ihre Liebe wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Und all seine Wünsche wollte Morgoth erfüllen: Sein Begehren nach Macht, seine Liebe zu Idril, seine Rache an Tuor und Earendil, alles sollte er bekommen als Morgoths Vasall in Gondolin. Wenn er nur verriet, wo es lag. Der Preis war denkbar gering.

Er nannte Morgoth Gondolins Verteidigungen, er nannte die geheimen Wege, die dorthin führten. Und zu guter Letzt verriet er die Lage Gondolins selbst.


End file.
